legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Cosmo
Anti Cosmo Anti Cosmo is a villain/anti hero in the LOTM series. He serves as Slade's 2nd in command/ best friend in Slade's team and is very loyal to him. Greatest Strength: His Intellgence Greatest Weakness: He's a sore loser Personality Anti Cosmo is clever, cunining, affable and evil. Like his boss Slade Wilson, He is calm, patient and smart. Anti COsmo is the mind in mastermind as Slade is the master in mastermind. He is loyal to Slade as always and enjoys his other villains's presence. But even he has limits to Slade's loyality and does question his plans when he goes too far. Despite his evil he is more than capable of working with the heroes when required as his teamups with them In The V Team Island Adventure and the Great Time Travel Adventure. His loyality is established when he is chosen by Slade to arrange his and Cele's wedding so he makes Sideshow Bob his best man, Waul the referend and Captain Hook in charge of decorating Friends: Slade, The V Team, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Thailog, Warrior Monkey, Evil Manta, Megabyte, Sideshow Bob, Cat R Waul, THe Disney Angels (sometimes), DIb and his friends (Sometimes), Emperor X (sometimes), Enemies: Megatron, The Master, Jack of Blades, Uka Uka, Alt Doofenschimtz, Darkwarrior Duck, Joker, Marcline's Dad, No Heart,Eggman Nega. Dib and his friends (sometimes), Emperor X (Sometimes) Relationships Slade: He is Slade's most loyal follower and life long friend. These two are great friends as said above and have their sense of honor and morals that stand them out from other villains The V Team: Anti Cosmo was the one who made to call to recruit The V Team led by Eddy. They loyally helped the two ever since. And the two have served as mentors for them through their own adventure Dib: Unlike Slade, he doesn't hold a grudge against Dib, He actually likes the kid and is hesitant to hurt him. In a way he's a friendly enemy to Dib and the others. But he does get annoyed with Dib's childish ideas Bender: Orginally his main rival, like Dib to Slade. But the two have settled down since Slade Strikes back and have even teamed up against other enemies to assert this. Anti Cosmo has a respect for Bender that rivals his for Slade's as the two are both capable of making them do what he wants. The Disney Angels: Like most villains who don't work for Megatron, He doesn't hate them like most heroes. And he always goes out of his way to help them just as using Hades as an reverse mole to get infomation Appearances The Beginning (One of the 2 main villains alongside Slade) Slade Strikes Back (One of the main villains again) The V Team Island Adventure ( An Anti Hero and Mentor to the V Team) The Great Time Travel Adventure (Same as above) 4.jpg 5.jpeg 5.jpg 6.jpeg 7.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 211.jpg 23.jpg 25.jpg 20121008035542!26.jpg 27.jpg 32.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg 42.jpg 43.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 99.jpg 127px-FairlyOddBaby842.jpg 210px-AntiFairies.jpg A Gorey Demise Villains_0011.jpg A Gorey Demise Villains_0012.jpg aac.jpg aac2.jpg ac idea.jpg ac on foop.jpg ad7.jpg Anti Cosmo and Slade -- Playing with The Big Boys now_0003.jpg Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Second in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from The Fairly Odd Parents Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Honorable Villains Category:Partner Category:Villainous Friend Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentors Category:Likable villains Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Husband and Wife Category:Sexy characters